Pant-like disposable absorbent garments are in common use in today's society. For example, disposable absorbent underwear for incontinence and enuresis conditions, disposable training pants, and disposable menstrual panties are common in the marketplace. It is desirable to make such products as much like normal cloth underwear as possible. For example, wearers of incontinence and enuresis garments generally wish to conceal the fact that they are wearing such products, and therefore desire the garments to resemble normal cloth underwear as closely as possible. In another example, children wearing training pants take pride in the fact that they are no longer wearing diapers, and providing them with a disposable training pant product that closely resembles real underwear supports this process. Pant-like disposable garments currently on the market have additional room for optimization in terms of better resembling normal cloth underwear. Additionally, there remains a need for an improved method of making pant-like disposable absorbent garments that better resemble normal cloth underwear.